Facing the Worst
by purplecat41877
Summary: Splinter has a serious disease which could take a fatal turn. Takes place between Shocking News and Caring for Splinter. Told from Donny's point of view.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Facing the Worst**

Ten year old Chloe Calls and I were taking care of Splinter in one of the bedrooms at her grandparents' house. Just yesterday, I had told my brothers that Splinter had come down with pneumonia and that there was a chance he wouldn't make it.

I was checking Splinter's vitals when there was a knock on the door. I went over and let Mikey, who had two plates and mugs on a tray, inside. On the plates were scrambled eggs and toast and one mug had tea while the other had coffee. Mikey handed me one of the plates and the coffee mug and then put the tray on Splinter's bed.

"How are you?" Mikey asked Splinter.

"Hanging in there," Splinter replied.

I nibbled at my breakfast while Mikey and Splinter talked. Just then, Chloe entered the room and the two of us wrapped our arms around each other.

"We'll do whatever we can," Chloe assured me.

"I hope it'll be enough," I said, tightening my hold on Chloe who did the same.

* * *

At lunchtime, Mikey brought Splinter, Chloe, and I some noodle soup. Once he left, I kept an eye on Splinter while he ate his soup. When he was done, he fell asleep. I went over to him and was relieved to see that he was still breathing.

"If you want to take a break, I can handle things for a while," Chloe offered.

"All right but I want you to call me if things get worse," I said.

Chloe nodded in agreement and the two of us wrapped our arms around each other. Then I quickly left the room and headed for the dojo.

* * *

My brothers and I were practicing in the dojo and I was sparring with Raph. Leo and Mikey were sparring with each other.

"How's Splinter doing?" Raph asked.

"He's doing his best to get better," I replied.

"I want to see him."

"I'll see what I can do."

My brothers and I continued to practice for another half hour. When practice ended, Mikey and Raph rushed out of the dojo and Leo blocked my way out.

"Donny, I need to talk you alone," Leo said.

"No problem," I said and then we walked over to the other side of the dojo.

"How's Sensei doing?" Leo asked.

"He hasn't coughed up any blood today," I replied.

"Do you think he'll get better?"

"He hasn't shown much, if any, improvement so I can't promise that."

"Do Mikey and Raph know?"

"Not yet since I don't want to upset them unnecessarily."

Leo nodded in understanding. Then I walked out of the dojo.

* * *

I entered the room where Splinter was staying. I noticed that Chloe was checking his vitals and the sheets had been changed.

"What happened?" I asked in shock.

"Splinter started coughing up blood so I changed the sheets," Chloe replied. "His fever went from 102°F to 104°F. If you could put the bloody sheets in the wash, that would be great."

I carefully picked up the sheets so I wouldn't get any blood on me. Then I glanced at Splinter who was sleeping peacefully and left the room with the sheets.

* * *

I was in the laundry room putting the sheets into the washing machine. My eyes started pricking and then my vision started getting blurry. I closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths, and opened them again. Then I added the soap, started the machine, and left the room.

I came across Leo on the way back to the room where Splinter was staying. He noticed that I looked upset and brought me back into the laundry room.

"Did something happen?" Leo asked with concern.

"While we were in the dojo, Splinter coughed up blood," I admitted, sounding choked up.

"Is he responding to any of the medication that you and Chloe are providing?"

"Not really."

"We need to let Mikey and Raph know."

"Not yet since I don't want to unnecessarily upset them."

"All right."

"We'll let them know when we know for sure if Splinter is dying."

"How are his chances of surviving?" Leo asked.

"I don't think he's going to make it," I said, the floodgates opening.

"How long do you think he has?"

"About a week."

"Let's hope for the best and believe he'll make it past a week."

"Anything can happen but we also need to be prepared to face the worst."

Leo gathered me into his arms and I latched onto him like a life preserver and broke down completely. I felt my shoulder getting wet while Leo gently rubbed my shell and rocked me back and forth.

The End


End file.
